


Student #27

by LairdDickfruit



Category: Crowley - Fandom, David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, College, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: You're failing Psychology and Professor Tennant, one of the university's most feared and respected lecturers, would like to speak with you in his office. An arrangement is made and some very rough sex ensues.
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

‘This has to work,’ I think to myself as I enter the lecture hall. That test was such a doozy the other day. I don’t think I did well at all. Who would have thought psychology would be this difficult? I suppose it doesn’t help that Professor David J. Tennant is one of the most feared lecturer’s at the university as well as one of the most respected. He doesn’t even call us by name. I am simply student #27…and I want him.  
It only took that first lecture to realize that I was attracted to him. Something about the way he presents himself. He always dresses professionally, but his face is scruffy. He looks as though he has been researching all night long. The type of man who only takes his coffee black.   
I could already sense how wet I am getting as I take my seat. I am wearing a knee-length skirt with absolutely nothing underneath. I feel completely exposed. He walks into the class, hair a little messy, adjusting his glasses, and removing his jacket and throwing it over the chair. He is a sapiosexual vision. It’s really no wonder that I’m failing this class, my mind is definitely on other things besides psychology.  
His Scottish accent teases my ears as I try my best to listen to his lecture. About halfway through class, I decide to make psychology a little more interesting. I hitch my skirt up about mid-thigh and spread my legs apart exposing my wet cunt to him. I made sure to sit about six rows back, where I know he would be about eye-level to where I want him to look.   
‘He has to notice,’ I think to myself as he paces across the front of the room. He makes a point to look directly at each student, pauses on me for a moment, and continues down my row, never breaking his speech. ‘Son of a bitch,’ I think to myself. My efforts go unnoticed.   
The clock turns to 4:00 PM marking the end of lecture and the students start shuffling out of the class. I gather my books when out of nowhere, “Student #27, my office please,” Professor Tennant calls out as he gathers his books and notes. I feel a shiver run up my spine. The last of the students leave and Professor Tennant motions to walk through the door first. He locks the lecture hall behind him as we walk down the hallway towards the faculty offices. “I’d like to speak with you about the exam last week,” he goes on about this as we walk. ‘Great,’ I think sarcastically to myself as he unlocks his office door and motions for me to walk in first. At least he’s chivalrous.  
“I know that with tutoring and the extra assignments we should see improvement,” he says as I take a seat and he closes the door behind him. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that little stunt you pulled at lecture.” I could hear the lock of the office door click. Another shiver runs through my body as he slowly walks around me and leans against his desk. He adjusts his glasses and stares down at me, “Student #27, I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”   
This is happening so suddenly, but what else was I expecting? I could feel my heartbeat racing and I could feel my face blushing madly. This has to be a dream. A really fucked up wet dream. This can’t actually be happening. I can’t help but be drawn to him. I know I am leaving a wet mark through my skirt and I could feel my clit throbbing. “So, what’ll it be? I’m a busy man I haven’t got all day.” This could definitely get us in trouble, but that only adds to the appeal.  
“Y-yes,” I can hardly form any words. He takes one of his lovely hands and starts massaging himself from the outside of his dark trousers. My eyes grow wide at the site of him and from what I can tell he is already erect. “Are you sure?” he asks again, but it sounds more like a warning of what’s to come. “Absolutely,” I answer. My mouth begins to water as I watch him stroke himself slowly.  
His eyes narrow as he looks me up and down and a smirk teases his face. “On your knees, #27” he commands. I do as he says, but he still hasn’t moved from his desk. He continues looking me up and down, calculating exactly what he is going to do me. “Don’t you think, that if we are…well, with this arrangement….Student #27, isn’t really appropriate...” I’m stumbling over my words. ‘You idiot, this entire situation is inappropriate.’  
He raises and eyebrow and unzips his trousers. He takes a few steps towards me and produces his cock hard and ready. With his other hand, he grabs the hair on the back of my head, “Open that sweet little mouth.” I part my lips as he feeds me his length. His precum hits my tongue first and I moan at its sweetness. I slowly take more and more of him until he hits the back of my throat. The hand on my hair guiding me along at the pace he needs.  
“I’ll let you choose between Student #27 or Hole, because that’s all you are to me.” I close my eyes and mumble something incoherent against his cock. My clit throbbing even harder now with his degrading answer. I could feel my slick running down my thigh, “Hole it is then.” I frantically reach under my skirt to touch myself, to find any sort of relief. I continue sucking him off, teasing him here and there with my tongue. When all of a sudden he pulls my hair and jerks my head back.   
I let out a little whine as my lips part from him. “This is for my pleasure, not yours. That’s the arrangement.” He takes me by the wrist I was touching myself with and lifts me up to my feet. “Bend over the desk, Hole, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.” I lay down against the cold desk, my thighs trembling in anticipation. “Hands behind your back, that’s it,” he says smoothly. I have an idea of what’s to come.   
Professor Tennant gently raises my skirt and grazes his hand along the back of my thighs to my ass. “Do not make a sound,” he orders steadily. He lifts his hand and slaps it hard against my ass. I wince at the initial pain. He kneads his hand against the cheek he just hit, mixing the pain with pleasure. “I’m going to lay down some ground rules here.” He holds me down by my lower back against the desk with the other hand. “You will not touch yourself unless told to,” Slap. “You can leave here dripping wet and unattended to for all I care.” Slap. “You will take anything and everything I give you, Hole.” Slap. “You are here only to please me.” Slap. “However, if getting you off that day is what I want,” and at this he inserts two fingers into my sopping cunt and presses against my sweet spot, “Then that’s when you can have yours.”   
I let out a moan as his fingers enter me. But I soon realize that was a mistake. Another slap. “Quiet, Hole.” He continues to spank me moving from one cheek to the next and then to my thighs. He pauses now and then to knead and gently rub my oversensitive ass. The pain turns into pleasure which turns into want. With every spank he delivers, I fall apart more and more. “Oh, you like that don’t you? Look at you, just dripping for me. You naughty thing.” He spreads apart my vulva with his fingers and spreads my slick about, teasing my entrance. I want more of him, I need more of him. His fingers, his cock, anything. My body is aching. “You’re going to be fun.”  
He continues to hold me down and I am lying there anticipating his next move. He then gives my cunt a spank and I yelp. The sting radiates like a shockwave through my body. He gives it another spank, harder this time and I am stunned. Who would have thought that being spanked there could have this sort of effect? A dark chuckle escapes him and I know he is relishing in the effect he has on me. He then proceeds to massage around my labia, granting my clit a few passing strokes to tease me further.   
I could feel the head of his cock pressed lightly against my impatient cunt. “Oh, look at the state of you. Such a desperate little hole,” he says as he continues teasing my entrance. I could feel the slick running down my thigh once more. I sense his finger against my thigh as he swipes the droplet with his finger and tastes it. He emits a low groan and thrusts into me.  
I gasp as he starts to fuck me hard against the desk. His hand is still holding me down and the other grasps at my hair, forcing me to arch my back. His cock fills me up and the roughness feels like heaven against my G-spot. “Now look at you, lying across the desk as I fuck your needy little quim, my own personal whore.” His dirty talk is only enhanced by his accent. I know he’s going to bring me to climax sooner than I hope.   
I could feel his hand move from my hair back down to my ass as he starts to knead it once more. “You will take anything and everything I give you, Hole,” he restates our rule. I let out a soft moan as he inserts a finger into my asshole. He continues filling every part of me, taking his pleasure and using me. The sensation is so overstimulating I can’t help but let out soft cries with every thrust.   
He removes his finger from my ass…along with his cock. He lifts me by the hips and presses me against the wall. “I’m going to have to make you shut up, aren’t I? Such a greedy little slut, taking pleasure in my cock.” He places a hand across my mouth as he lifts up my leg and inserts himself once more. He takes me against the wall, another low growl emanates from him.   
I can feel my climax rising from the pit of my stomach. I start to cry and whimper against his palm. From this angle he hits my sweet spot once more. As he continues taking me, I close my eyes and my knees grow weak at my approaching orgasm. Professor Tennant holds me against the wall and I could feel myself spasming against his frantic cock. “That’s it, Hole, and from my cock alone. So spoiled, cumming before me,” he whispers. His dirty talk only excites me more. It is enough to drive me over the edge and I completely let go, his palm keeping me quiet from my cries of ecstasy.   
He isn’t far behind. He turns me around so I am against the wall. His hand moves down to my throat, choking me slightly. He is a primal and masculine force focusing only on his pleasure. His hands are powerful against my neck and my hips. The asphyxiation heightening my senses. He then pulls out of me and finishes on my ass. His cum is hot and dripping down my cheek. I can feel him panting against my back, his breath warm and wanting on my neck.   
“I will see you here next Thursday, Student #27,” he says as he finishes zipping his pants and taking a seat at his desk. I am left with nothing more than the evidence of that afternoon and anticipation for next Thursday.


	2. So Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the professor's birthday today! Instead of meeting in the office as usual, he hands you a note with a set of rules and an address. Intrigued, you follow through with his demands only to have the night take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain consensual BDSM.

“Happy birthday professor!” the students call after him as they exit the lecture hall. “Thank you very much class, have a good weekend,” he waves after them. I wait until they leave before I pack my books and head down the steps, “Happy birthday, professor, any fun plans tonight? Going out with the lads?” I wonder what he is like outside of lecture. Is he the type to go out for a nice meal? A drink? Does he even drink? It’s a little hard to picture him doing anything outside of class…and what we do in his office. “Thank you, and yes I do have plans, which brings me to what I want to talk to you about,” already my curiosity starts growing. He always keeps me guessing.  
“Student #27, we will not be meeting in the office today,” Professor Tennant says as he slips me an envelope. It has been about 2 and a half months since the start of our ‘arrangement’. We meet in his office every Thursday after lecture. To anyone else it would appear as just an innocent tutoring session, but in reality…it is anything but. “To ensure the progress of your…studies, you will follow the directions here.” Even though it has been a few months, I know that we are not even close to being finished with one another. If anything, he has exposed me to so much more than I could have ever thought possible for two people. The way he experiments and tests my boundaries, I only want to explore deeper into this world.   
“Yes, Professor,” I say before exiting the room. “Have a good evening,” he says as I leave and he finishes collecting his papers and books. My heart is pounding in eagerness to open this envelope. I stride quickly over to my car in the student parking lot. Once I’m inside I tear it open. I carefully unfold that letter and read the following:   
1\. You will arrive at exactly 8:00PM to this address:  
(To which he listed only the address and a buzzer number.)  
2\. You will wear absolutely no undergarments of any sort. They will be provided for you.  
(What on earth? Provided for me?)  
3\. You will enter through the front door, which will be kept unlocked for you, walk past the foyer, through the sitting room and enter the corridor to the left. You’ll find the bedroom at the end.   
4\. You will not wander elsewhere in the flat and you will not touch anything.  
Well, this will be very interesting.  
I arrive about five minutes before 8 PM, my hands gripping the steering wheel of my car. He lives downtown, in a very nice modern building. I approach the front door and ring his number. “Yes?” he says through the intercom. “I-it’s me.” I say apprehensively. The door unlatches and I let myself in.   
I approach his apartment and slowly open the door. My curiosity immediately ignites. The apartment is quite dim apart from a reading lamp in the sitting room. It is decorated in a very contemporary style. A fashionable leather couch sits in the middle of the room facing a very large window and balcony that overlooks the rest of the city. It is a lovely view. A large bookcase lines the entirety of the wall leading to what I can assume is the kitchen and the rest of the apartment.  
I stride over to take a look at the bookshelf, all lined with academic journals, many books on psychology, some that were even written by him. I pull out one of the books he has written and all of a sudden there is a hand on mine pushing the book back in. “What was the last rule written on the letter I gave you, Student #27?” asks Professor Tennant, his hand trapping mine against the bookshelf.   
I gasp in surprise, “You will not wander elsewhere in the flat and you will not touch anything,” I recite as I stare back at him. I relish in being his little brat. His reactions in our little game is what makes our arrangement so amusing. “And what is it that you are doing?” he says leaning close to me and lowering his voice. “Being naughty, Professor,” I challenge him.   
“Yes you are, pet, already begging to be punished?” he raises an eyebrow and spins me around. “Head to the bedroom you’ll find something on the bed. You’ll be wearing that tonight. I’ll join you in a moment,” he says as he heads to the other side of the apartment, I can assume towards the kitchen. My curiosity returns as I pace down the hallway to the bedroom.   
I slowly open the door to find a king sized bed and a large box placed at the end of it. I untie the large satin ribbon, the feel of the matte finish on the packaging is luxurious and soft to the touch and I lift the lid. I raise up the garment inside to take a better look at the most beautiful lace and satin dressing gown I’ve ever seen. There is a matching bra and panties set as well. It is obviously an expensive material judging by the feel of it alone.   
“You like it.” He is leaning against the doorway, a glass of red wine in hand. It was definitely more of a statement than a question. “This is too much,” I say. He furrows his eyebrows, “This isn’t a gift for you.” There is a glint in his eyes as he tilts his head, “This is a gift for me.” He takes a sip of red wine, “I’ll be on the terrace.”   
I change into ‘his present’, even tying a little bow on the robe. The material feels heavenly and soft. I leave the bedroom and find my way to the terrace. He is leaning against the railing finishing the last of his wine. He turns around and smiles, clearly admiring his new birthday gift, “Come here, pet,” he ushers me towards him. His low, accented voice alone delivers a shiver of anticipation and just like that I am his once more.  
Professor Tennant steps aside and turns towards me, “Look at this view.” I approach the railing and lean against it. The view of the city lights are stunning against the night sky. I can feel him press against me from behind. “This is especially enticing,” His hands start at my shoulders and trail down my back, to my waist, and then finally resting on my hips. His head rests against mine, burying himself in my hair, before he closes his eyes and takes in my scent, “So divine…”  
His hand hunts under the robe, grasping the outside of the bra. He traces tender circles around my nipple from the outside of the bra, the lace alongside my skin excites me instantly. I sharply inhale as I place my hand over his, my other hand depending on the rail to keep me steady. “Such an exhibitionist, letting the world see you like this,” he whispers. “Let them see,” I answer as I tilt my head back against his chest.   
He ponders this for a moment and then removes his hands, “No, not exactly keen on sharing you…You’re mine tonight.” He suddenly takes my hand and brings me inside. He is impatient to get to the bedroom. He takes me by surprise as he forces me against the wall of the hallway, his hands grip my shoulders. What he does next leaves me in shock.  
He leans down and presses his lips to mine, kissing me hard. He has never kissed me like this before and I know that this is a complete violation of our arrangement. ‘You will take anything and everything I give you’ I remember our rule from so long ago, but this man is taking from me just as much as he is giving. However, I can’t help but surrender to him. He can have everything.   
I reach for his face, a delicate moment that is reprimanded in return by pinning that arm to the wall followed by his hips against mine. This man loves nothing more than control and he has me right where he wants. He continues kissing feverishly moving between my lips, my neck, and my clavicle, anywhere he desires. He tastes of red wine and spice.   
I can feel his cock against my pelvis, fervent with desire. He places pinned hand against his hardness and I begin massaging him through his trousers. He groans against my lips and traces his hands along the satin dressing gown. His stubble scrapes against my skin, the sharp sensations I do not mind in the slightest.   
All of a sudden, his hands press firmly on my back and my waist as he draws me close to him and we are stumbling towards the bedroom. His lips never leave mine as he carries me from the hallway and lays me down on the bed. The long fabric of the dressing gown cascades off the side.   
He is lying on top of me, lips exploring down my breasts and my abdomen. His hands grasp along my sides as he makes his way down. He slowly unties the little ribbon bow of his ‘present’ and opens the gown. He pauses for a moment before his eyes flash up at me, “I want to try something.”   
My eyes dilate and my mouth is agape. Hearing those words from him usually leads to something unexpected, adventurous, and exceptionally erotic. He notices my reaction and smirks, “You’re a curious little one aren’t you?” He pulls on the satin ribbon and slides it so excruciatingly slow from around my waist. I know exactly where this is going. “Hands above your head, pet. That’s it… So good for me.”   
I do as he says and he wraps the ribbon several times around my wrists and then ties it to the headboard. He looks at me then and raises an eyebrow. His own nonverbal way of checking on me. I simply nod, “Yes, still good.” He returns an acknowledging nod before finishing the knot. I give it a few tugs to test it out. “You’re not going anywhere,” he says carelessly.  
He ponders above me for a moment. His hand rests on his temple as though something is missing, then it dawns on him, “You will be blindfolded.” I turn to him, I’ve never tried this before. I’m a little nervous, but willing to try anything new. My professor teaches more and more every time we meet. “I- I’ve never,” I hesitate through my words. A flurry of concerns apparent in my speech. “Never? Well, I believe you’ll enjoy this immensely…” he begins loosening his tie, “as will I.”   
I lift my head as he tucks my hair behind my ears and I am soon in darkness as he wraps the fabric around my eyes. “Alright, pet?” he whispers in my ear, moving to verbal communication now. “Yes, Professor,” I respond. He is delicate with me, making sure the tie is secure, but not too tight. There I was, bound, blindfolded, and completely exposed with the dressing gown open.  
“Hmm, now what sort of predicament have we got ourselves into now, Student #27?” his voice moves around to the foot of the bed. I can definitely see the appeal of the blindfold. I truly cannot anticipate his next movements at all. “All tied up and blindfolded in your professor’s bed? Such a naughty thing,” he teases me. He knows that other sensations are heightened when one is cut off. Therefore, he knows exactly the sort effect his voice has on me. I’m in his dominion now.  
The evidence of the effect quickly becomes apparent and I recognize how wet I am becoming. For a moment I forget about the ribbon binding my wrists as I try reaching between my legs. Fuck. I try pressing my thighs together, looking for any sort of friction, but my attempts are useless. I sigh realizing that I truly am in a bit of a predicament.   
“Such a vision, watching you struggle about,” his voice trails to another part of the room and I can hear a drawer open and close. My breathing hastens in anticipation. What has he got planned? “But as I said before, you’re not going anywhere,” his voice returns to the foot of the bed and suddenly I can feel what I can only describe as many soft chords (maybe rope?) trail down the front of my body.   
“I do have to punish you for earlier, I’m afraid. Touching my belongings was breaking the rules,” the flogger then leaves my body. At once his hands grasp my hips and he flips me around so I am face down. I gasp at the sudden movement. His hands linger on my hips, moving down across my ass and down my thighs. The impression of the touch runs like electricity through my body. He removes his hands, “Alright, pet?” “Yes, Professor,” and the first hits of the flogger licks my ass and thighs.  
He starts off with lightly, finding his rhythm and alternating between each side steadily striking faster and harder. His free hand restraining me by the back of my knee, ensuring that I don’t struggle against him. I cry out as the pain grows sharper, my backside growing sensitive to each flogging. Surely, it is beet red by this point. He lightens the thrashing, until the lighter licks of the flogger sends pleasurable shockwaves. I let out a whimper, shocked at this new sensation of being completely bathed in rapture as he helps me onto my back once more.  
I can feel his hands on my hips, toying with the waistband of the lace panties. “You took your punishment so well, pet, am I wrong to assume you enjoyed it?” I catch my breath, “Professor,” I start, but I am interrupted. His dexterous fingers move the lace panties to the side, stroking up and down my sex, spreading my slick. He then penetrates me with his finger and my hips buck against him. “The proof is here, you undeniably wicked little thing. Dripping wet from a flogging. Such a depraved little whore.” I shudder around his finger and struggle once more against my bound wrists, but to no avail.   
I can feel his hands at my hips once more toying with the waistband for a moment and then slowly moving the panties down my thighs, “Regardless, even whores deserve a reward for taking their punishment so well,” his voice progressively becomes lower, as he draws the lace across my calves and ankles and removes them completely. My breath hitches in anticipation as he spreads my thighs apart.   
I can sense him lowering himself against the bed, his breath is hot against my thigh. His lips trace along my skin as his scruff strokes coarse scratches in their place. He is both tender and rough, tempting me and exciting my senses. I can feel him approaching closer and closer to my sex, leaving slight nibbles and caresses along the way.   
He lets out a hot breath against my vulva before he places his mouth against me, his tongue moving leisurely up and down my slit making passing licks over my clitoris. His hands firmly hold down my thighs, spreading myself further for him. A soft, “Oh,” escapes me as he continues dancing over my clit with both his tongue and his soft lips, savoring the rewards of his efforts. He hums against my cunt producing vibrations that forces my back to arch involuntarily. The satin ribbon the only hindrance from running my nails through his hair.   
“Don’t stop,” I say under my breath. Hoping I can encourage him verbally instead. He does exactly that to my annoyance. “So demanding. Where are our manners, Hole? Taught you better than that haven’t I?” he responds, teasing my entrance once more with his finger. I swallow, “Please, Professor.” I am aching for those fingers. A second finger joins the first, the teasing is becoming unbearable. “Tell me exactly what you’d like for me to do, pet.” I see what he’s doing. He wants me to beg. I let out a little whine, “Please, Professor, I-I want you to keep eating me out until I cum…Your tongue feels so good,” I can feel the blush developing across my face. There is a brief pause and I worry that I may have said too much. “That’s much better, Hole, you’re so pretty when you beg.” He inserts those two fingers in one movement.  
I groan at his sudden intrusion, his lips and tongue working harder on my clit than before. The pressure builds inside of me as he slowly fucks me with his fingers. I take more and more of him bit by bit. My slick coating those expert fingers allowing him to insert a third. Between the divine stretches his fingers provide me and his tongue and lips exciting my clit, I’m not far off. There is a twinge that arises from deep within that starts off small and gradually ripens sending a blossoming pleasure throughout my body. “Cum for me… now,” he commands, his voice raspy from working hard for my pleasure. He pins my legs down, driving me to let go of my composure. I feel so vulnerable. I cry out as I tremble against his fingers, cumming hard for him. It’s all for him.  
I can hear his zipper from the trousers and the clinking of his belt. He then turns me to my side and the bed shifts. My leg is trapped against the bed below his body weight. He raises the other and sets it on his shoulder. I can feel his hand on my thigh and his rough stubble on my ankle. His hot breath sends another tremor through my body. “Completely soiled,” he says rubbing the head of his cock between my folds, spreading about my slick. I try to arch down against him, but he pulls himself back. “Ah-ah! Tell me what you want, you spoiled little whore.” My breath has quickened with anticipation. The evidence of my want drips down my thigh.   
“I want your cock, sir,” I say between breaths. I can feel his smile against my ankle, “So vulgar…and where would my slut like her cock?” he asks mockingly. I hesitate for a moment, I’m used to the dirty talk by this point with him, but I am shocked every time I hear myself speak this way, “I…I want you to fuck my pussy, Professor…please.” He slowly starts fucking my dripping cunt. He exhales, “Absolutely spoiled…”  
After a moment he quickens the pace, his hands grasping my leg driving himself in deeper. This new angle hitting my sweet spot with each thrust. One of his hands slides down my thigh and kneads my ass. He spanks his hand hard across my cheek and I let out a yelp from the shock. The waves of pain and pleasure rippling throughout my body. He does this once more with the other cheek, kneading and caressing after each smack, keeping his uninterrupted rhythm as he fucks me senseless. I am a writhing mess, losing my self-control and taking everything he gives me.  
He places a finger against my over sensitized clit and I am bucking against him, “Professor Tennant!” I shout as he speeds up his pace, “Cum against my cock, slut. I want to watch how easily you lose yourself.” As if on cue, I become undone once more. My body thrashes against his as I cry out incoherently from the white hot flashes of ecstasy. He suddenly pulls out of me and without warning, I am suddenly on my back as hot semen coats my breasts and my face, “Fuckin hell,” he exhales as he finishes. My tongue searching to taste every drop of him that I possibly can.  
Professor Tennant finishes wiping me clean and removes the blindfold. He raises an eyebrow, “How are we feeling, pet?” I smile up at him, “That was, unexpectedly fantastic.” He returns the smile as he unties the satin ribbon, “I’m pleased that you enjoyed yourself, Student #27.” He hands me the ribbon and the panties. “There’s still some wine,” he gives me a questioning look, “Unless, you must be going?” I start slipping the lace panties back on, “I’ll meet you on the terrace.”


	3. Always So Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the semester, but you are still full of questions. How will this all end?

It’s finals week. I have been dreading this moment for the past few weeks now. Not only for the usual stress finals typically have on a person, but also because the end of Professor Tennant and I’s arrangement is approaching and I do not want it to end.  
He is truly a mystery, which teases my curiosity week by week. Clues as to who he is as a person have slowly been revealed to me over this semester. What started off as just fucking, soon turned into something deeper. We test boundaries, experiment, and make new discoveries about one another. We had started in his office and eventually moved our meetings to his place. I’d go as far as to say that he knows more about myself than any man has before.  
I have tried to keep my heart guarded. In the beginning, when I had first agreed to this arrangement, I thought he would only be taking me physically. But as our exploration went on, I had missed the point where the physical boundary delved into the realm of the mental and emotional. A grave mistake on my part. I was naïve to think that a man such as him would only take my body, and he has taken my heart as well. I would not change my decision. I have learned and grown so much with him. However, with the end of the semester approaching, I feel as though I am left with two choices.  
One, I could be sensible. He is about 10 years older than me. He doesn’t even refer to me by my name. He has not asked me out on a proper date and could I actually see him being the boyfriend type? Maybe he was just meant to come into my life for this one moment and then leave? Or two, I could talk to him. The second option is the scarier of the two, but I know it’s what I must do.  
It is a Wednesday, little too soon for us to meet, but I believe he does have office hours during this time. I head to his office and my fist rasps on the door. “Come in,” Professor Tennant calls from the other side. I cautiously turn the handle and walk into his office, taking a seat across from his desk. I distinctly remember the first time I sat here, only to be ordered on my knees shortly afterwards.  
“Ah, Student #27, little early for your appointment, I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow. But no matter." He sets whatever final he was grading to the side and removes his glasses. “How can I help you?” I can feel my palms grow clammy as I fidget in my seat. “I-I feel like we should talk.” I can see a frown begin to form on his face and he sighs, “If this is about our little agreement, I am a man of my word; however, you still need to show up for the exam.”  
He emerges from his chair and walks over to the door, the familiar lock clicks shut. A tremble runs down my spine. I look straight ahead, not seeing him there revives a little more courage, “Professor, I wanted to talk to you about…our agreement, but it wasn’t about whether or not I’m showing up for the exam.” I scramble through my words quickly.  
His arms snake around mine from behind me, and I surrender to his embrace. “I would like to discuss that too, as a matter of fact,” his hand finds purchase in my hair as he grasps it. I close my eyes. My breath hitches as at the sensation, “But your sweet mouth looks so tempting, maybe we can discuss this tomorrow night? I’ve been grading exams all afternoon, and you’ve shown up at such an opportune moment. I’d like to take advantage of what’s left of our arrangement while I still can,” he whispers in my ear. I surprise myself with the wanton noise that escapes me.  
He starts slowly walking around my chair. He leans against the desk and raises an impatient eyebrow. There is that dark look in his eyes and my mouth parts open. “Come here, Hole. Make yourself useful and start sucking my cock,” he commands. My eyes are blown wide with shock. My clit is immediately throbbing, my mouth is salivating, and I am hungry for only him. I completely submit to him and begin crawling on the floor towards my target.  
I see the hint of a smirk on his face, obviously pleased with me. I run my hands up the back of his thighs, groping his ass for just a moment as he exhales at my touch. I begin teasing him from outside of his trousers, his cock growing stiffer with each stroke. I begin to slowly undo his belt, taking my time, enjoying each little reaction I can get from him. “Such an absolute brat, making me wait,” he says under his breath. I smile as I finish with the belt and slowly unzip his trousers. I’m reveling in being his little brat.  
The want for control envelops him as he grasps for my hair once more and frees his throbbing member. “I’m tired of waiting, Hole. Now open that pretty little mouth,” I lick my lips and do as he says. I close my eyes, savoring in the taste of him. He uses the hand on the back of my head to guide me down his length. He slowly fucks deeper and deeper into my mouth until he hits the back of my throat. My tongue brushes him from base to tip. Little sighs and moans escape his lovely lips, taking his pleasure with my mouth.  
I raise the pressure of my tongue and begin sucking him harder. “Oh fuck me, that’s it, suck me dry, Hole,” every time he speaks the wetness between my legs becomes more apparent. I am humming against his cock. Only he exists. The only thing that matters is his pleasure. I take my fingers and press against his perineum. My other hand starts twisting against his cock. He trembles in response. The new sensation causes him to tilt his head back and groan. I love making him lose control. The one thing, as far as I can tell, he loves above all.  
I feel his cock twitch against my tongue and I know he isn’t far off. “Oh pet, sucking my dick so nicely. You’re going to make me cum in that lovely mouth?” I nod staring up at him through wet eyes. “Well then, be a good little slut and don’t stop,” he says through rough breaths. I want him to cum for me. I need to taste him. I need to hear him and feel him fall apart for me. I start sucking him harder and faster. My tongue flicks the tip of his cock with every pass. I move my hand over to his balls and begin gently massaging. This drives him over the edge as he lets the desk take his weight and his hands comb their way through my hair. I did not expect what he did next.  
All at once he shoves into the back of my throat. His cum tastes hot against my tongue. He cries out my name. Not a pet name. My actual god given name. There he was in pure ecstasy crying out my name from those lovely lips, head tilted back, his messy hair clinging to the sweat on his forehead. Completely losing himself to me. And even after all the dirty talk, it was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard him say.  
I take everything he gives me, as is our rule, and I swallow every drop that graces my tongue. Once he finishes, he withdraws his cock from my eager mouth and I let out a small whimper. I am quite pleased with myself, watching him regain his composure. He smiles softly at me as he fastens his belt and helps me to my feet.  
He combs his hand through his messy hair, and I lose myself in his features once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow after class.” He unlocks the door and holds it open for me. Wait, what just happened? He actually knew my name this whole time? “How long have you known?” I ask, pausing before the door. The smile disappears from his face and he places his hand on my back, “I should be getting back to work. Unfortunately, students don’t see just how busy professors are too during this time of year.” He leans in and whispers, “We can discuss everything after the exam...Student #27.” He shuts the door behind me and I am left with less information than when I came in. I press my ear to the door, “Shit” I overhear him say and there's a bang on the desk. I quickly head out to my car and drive home.

* * *

  
The next day, I walk down the hall with a new found confidence. It is the last day of class, the exam starts in 10 minutes, and I am going to get those answers out of him. I enter the lecture hall and take my seat. My heart skips a beat as Professor Tennant enters the classroom.  
This is my last final for the semester and I am anxious to leave. I wait until there are about five students left before I go up to turn in my exam. Professor Tennant exchanges a note inconspicuously as I hand over my paper. The brief touch of our fingers send a shiver up my spine.  
I exit the lecture hall and make my way to a nearby bench where I immediately unfold the note and begin reading.  
To ensure that your end of the arrangement is met you will meet me in front of my apartment building at 8pm. I will not meet you in the office today.  
PS. Do wear something nice.  
This man will tease me to no end. I hold the paper in my hands in disbelief. But in front of his apartment and not in it? Wear something nice? What has he got planned?  


* * *

I pull up at exactly 8 pm to his apartment building, and I lock the car behind me. He is sitting on the bench outside and he stands when he sees me approaching.  
"Well, don't you look exquisite. If I hadn't known better, I'd say you already know where we are going." He says toying with one of the curls on my décolletage. I tilt my head and give him a questioning look, "and where is it exactly that are we going?" I ask.  
He smiles as we begin walking, "It's about two blocks this way. Not too far." He studies my face, "Always so curious." We take our short stroll through beautiful downtown, chatting about the day, exams, and my plans for the summer.  
"Ah, here we are." He holds the door open for me as I walk inside. "One of the best wine bars in town." I enter into a warm room of mahogany and rich leather. He approaches the podium where a pretty seating hostess stands in awe of him. I immediately place my arm in his. “Tennant for two.” She smiles and crosses her list. “Of course, we were expecting you. Have your favorite booth saved, please follow me.” We follow her to a back corner of the room, it’s a little less noisy in this booth and very intimate.  
“And if I had not shown up?” I ask. He looks over to me and raises his eyebrow, “Oh, that was never a concern,” he squeezes my waist and I take my seat. The hostess leaves and I know now is my chance to ask him all of my questions. “Professor, why did you bring me here tonight? Also, what’s going to happen now? And the other day in your office-” I stop and notice his amused look as he smiles.  
“Wine first, then we can talk. Now tell me, what would you prefer?” he asks. I notice he isn’t even looking at the menu. “Anything red, not too sweet,” I say. He nods, “Perhaps a malbec."  
After he places the order, the waiter shortly returns with the bottle. He works the corkscrew and with a pop he pours the professor a tasteful of wine. I watch as he raises the glass to his lips to taste the red wine. It is a sensuous gesture and I can't help but to stare. After he tastes the wine he nods in approval and thanks the waiter after he pours our glasses.  
"Here's to the end of another semester," he toasts. "Cheers," I smile and clink his glass. The wine was a perfect recommendation. "Now, you wanted to know how I knew your name?" He swishes and aerates the wine in his glass before taking another sip.  
"I actually know all the students' names. How else am I supposed to turn in their grades?" His eyes linger on me for a moment and then he leans in close. "No, what you are really asking is why I said your name the other day at the office." I take another sip of my wine. "And in all honesty, I can't say why," he says as his fingertips toy with the hem of my dress grazing my knee. I know there is more to that statement.  
I smile, swishing my wine around as well. "Professor-" I start, but he cuts me off. "I'm no longer your Professor," he says. "Then what should I call you then?" He pauses for a moment, "I prefer David." There is a pause as he sits back again. He breaks the silence and takes another sip, “Your final exam was absolutely horrendous by the way.” I give him a little shove under the table, “Wasn’t much studying in your office now, was there?” he chuckles, “No, I suppose not.”  
Over the next hour we talk about the semester, my future career and our lives in general. I can feel the wine warm my blood as I open up more and more about myself. He listens to every word I say. Our bottle of malbec grows more empty as the time passes.  
He pays our bill and we leave, continuing our conversation. However, I realize that one important question hasn't been answered. "David, what happens now?" I stop walking and lean against the corner of a building. He pauses before approaching me cautiously, stopping just near enough for me to touch. He stares down at me, "Our arrangement is over. The choice is now entirely up to you."  
There is a moment, and I realize that he has handed the control over to me. Has tonight been a preview of what's to come if I say yes? Wine bars and downtown rendezvous? “And if I were to say yes, what does that make me?” I ask. His fingertips stroke through my hair, “Then I’d like to say we would be dating. I’d like to get to know you more.” His hand reaches under my chin as he leans closer to me and whispers, “I think there’s something more here than just sex.” And those were the words I needed to hear.  
I grasp his tie and close the distance between us. I kiss him tenderly at first, smiling against his lips, as if it was the first time. My fingers run through his soft hair. He deepens the kiss, our lips and tongues dancing with one another. Tasting of wine.  
His body pins me against the rough brick wall. Hands grasp at my hips and thighs as he starts kissing my neck. The sounds of downtown are a world away. “David, what if someone sees us?” I whisper, realizing our very inappropriate position in this alleyway. David simply hums, “Hmmm,” against my neck in response. I let out a small groan, “Oh, David.” He straightens up, leaving one last kiss on my lips, “My place isn’t far, pet.”  
Once more I find myself in his apartment, we are a frantic mess of kisses, bites, and want. He pulls off my dress as I start to unbutton his shirt. His chest is broad with some body hair. I touch him everywhere I can. I run my hands down his back. We collapse on the couch, his body presses me down. “David, I want you to promise me something.” I say. “And what would that be?” he says in between the kisses and nibbles he is leaving on my breasts. “Keep dominating me, keep giving me that dirty talk, I love it when you do that.”  
I trigger something in him. He stops kissing me for a moment and grasps my hair. He leans in close to me almost touching my lips, “I am going to fuck you how I damn well please, but if it’s dirty talk that you want,” his eyes become dark, “then I wouldn’t want to disappointment my personal whore.”  
I hold my breath and attempt to lean forward and close the distance between our lips. But my efforts are to no avail and continues to hold me down, "Ah ah, pet. So hungry for me already? This is what you wanted wasn’t it?" I love how he teases me, makes me work for what I desire, keeps me wanting. He releases his grasp on my hair and his hands slide up my arms, pinning them to my sides. His mouth trails down my neck and my chest, returning back to my breasts.  
His tongue flicks over my nipple and bliss rushes throughout my body. I moan with the sensation. He switches over to the other one, another rush hits me and I can’t help but press into him with my hips. “So needy,” he says as his lips trail lower. He places my hands in his hair and I encourage him to move lower. His hands massage my breasts for a moment before snaking down to my sides. His tongue runs down my stomach and his thumbs press into my hip bones. He teases my entrance with his long fingers, “Made quite a mess of yourself, Hole.”  
I press myself against his fingers, seeking any sort of relief from the ache of the desire he has stirred in me. He holds his fingers there, letting me use him for my own pleasure. He watches me leisurly fuck down on his fingers, “Look at you, I’m doing absolutely nothing and you are just dripping around my fingers. Such a needy little cunt.” I exhale as I begin to feel that ache disappear, but David has other plans. He slowly removes his fingers and places them in his mouth. I watch as he closes his eyes and revels in the taste of me.  
He groans against his fingers, reveling in the taste of me. I have to catch my breath watching this sensual sight before me. My wanting ache grows, “David,” I whisper. He calmly places his desirous mouth on my vulva, searching for more of the taste. His tongue delicately moves up and down my slit, his fingers digging into the sides of my hips. “Oh that feels so good,” I whisper. His hands move to my inner thighs, spreading them apart. He moves up to my clit, teasing it with the subtle touch of his tongue. I involuntarily try to close my thighs, but I can’t move under his grasp as he holds me down. I feel so exposed to him.  
He shows absolutely no signs of slowing down. My pleasure is the only thing that matters to him right now. His eyes are closed, focused entirely on my swollen clit. Switching between soft and slow strokes and quick flicks, I can feel my orgasm approaching. “David, you’re going to make me cum,” I say between shallow breaths.  
“Not until I say you can,” he says as he switches his tongue with his fingers. He glances up at me, watching as I start losing control. Embers of desire reflect in his gaze. “Oh please, David, I’m so close.” I start pleading with him. I’m unsure how long I can prolong it. His hand traces up along my body. He gently starts massaging my breast, “No.” I’m starting to lose my composure, “David, please I beg you!” I cry out. I need this release. I can’t hold on for much longer.  
“You beg me? So desperate to cum that badly, pet? Not just yet,” he taunts me. My hips begin to buck beyond my control, “David, please let me cum, please let me cum for you. I can’t hold on any longer.” I cry out once more. My clit is violently throbbing. I let go completely as he gently pinches my clit and I am howling.  
White hot ecstasy runs through my body as I thrash about the couch. I am reaching for any part of him, his arms, his shoulders, his back, anything to try and keep me grounded, but he won’t give in to me. He watches as I surrender my control. Observing every movement. Relishing in how I call out for him. I begin to calm down, but I can tell he isn’t close to being done with me, “I never did give you permission to cum, you disobedient slut.”  
“You’re going to have to be punished for disobeying me.” My eyes dilate in anticipation. This should be good. He glances about the room and motions to the large window overlooking the city. “There,” he takes me by the wrist and we move towards the window. “Face the window and get on your knees. Legs spread apart, that’s right.” While I’m sure there isn’t anyone that can see us, I can’t help but feel completely vulnerable.  
He positions himself behind me, his hands slide down from my shoulders, my back, then down to my ass. “Hands against the window, pet.” I do as he says and lean against the window. The cool glass against my palms sends a nervous shiver down my spine. “Still doing okay, pet?” he asks and I nod. All of a sudden, he then inserts himself into me, fucking me hard from behind. His hands grip my hips, bringing me down against his cock with each thrust.  
He spanks my ass with a loud smack as he continues taking me. Alternating on each side and squeezing and kneading after each clap. He reaches around to toy with my clit and shockwaves of pain and pleasure radiates in me. “Now we are going to try this again, slut.” Smack. “You’re only going to cum when I say so,” Smack. “Do you understand?” Smack. His voice is low, growling against my ear as he takes me rough and hard. I am trembling and shaking already. I want to be so good for him, but I’m not sure how long I can hold out. “Yes, David... I’ll be good.” I say in between breaths.  
He continues having his way with me against the window. Large hands roughly find my breasts, my stomach, my hair, my thighs, and my ass grasping and wanting every part of me. His breath is warm against my back as he takes me for his own pleasure. “You’re so tight and wet for me, I’m going to ruin this cunt.” I let out an involuntary whimper in response, I turn to face him, “Ruin me, it’s your’s.”  
I can see him smile from the corner of my eye and something more primal overtakes him. One of his hands returns down, coating his fingers in my slick, and starts circling around my clit. The other hand trails up my front and wraps around my neck. He pulls me closer to him and begins to fuck me harder.  
“You’re going to cum with me, I want to feel you around my cock,” his accent is so thick with desire. His hand squeezes tighter around my neck and the asphyxiation brings me closer to the edge, I can tell that he is close as well. “Cum, now.” and he clenches my clit between his fingers once more and I am frantically spasming against him. My hands are no longer on the window and instead embracing the arm that holds me close to him. I can feel him filling me up as well crying out my name. Both of us in a frenzied euphoria as our lips find each other, hungrily kissing in bliss.  
I meet David on the terrace after changing into the dressing gown from before. He hands me a glass of wine and clinks my glass as we watch the city lights from high above. The early summer breeze feels lovely against my skin and I take a sip hoping to never forget this moment. Or this entire evening for that matter. I can feel David’s gaze turn towards me, “You’re more than welcome to stay the night if you’d like.” His hand rests on mine on the handrail. “I’d like that.”


End file.
